


Oh, it's on!

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and their son, M/M, Parenthood, Parents, Shiro and their daughter, Summer, VS, Water, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 6 of Shance Fluff Week: War/PeaceA McClain-Shirogane family water gun fight on a hot summer day.





	Oh, it's on!

“Shhhhh,” Lance warns their giggling three-year-old. “Himari, You’ve got to be quiet or Daddy and Raphael will hear us!” 

 

This just sends their daughter into another giggling fit. Lance only grins wider, unable to properly be upset about the possibility of their hiding spot being discovered. 

 

His eyes leave their giggling daughter to spy on Shiro and their five-year-old son who seem to be coming up with some sinister plan to get them, considering Shiro's wide gestures as he whispers something to Raphael that Lance can’t quite hear. Lance turns around and bends so he's at Himari’s eye level. “Okay, so this is what we’re going to d-”

 

“Run out and destroy them!” Himari yells. 

 

Lance tries to “shh” her again, but he chuckles at Himari’s excitement about soaking her father and brother. “No, sweetheart, we have to be secretive.”

 

“Like how they’re being secretive?” 

 

Lance lifts a quizzical eyebrow.  “What do you me- ah!” A yelp escapes his lips as he feels a stream of water spray his back and a water balloon hit him in the back of the head. 

 

He spins around and gets a water balloon right to the face. He pulls the wet rubber scraps off his cheeks and glares at his cackling husband and son who continues to spray him with victorious squeals. 

 

“You are so dead, Takashi.” Lance deadpans as he lunges at Shiro. 

 

Shiro only laughs and jumps out of the way, sprinting across the yard. Lance follows him, and, once close enough, tackles him to the ground. He straddles his hips and yells for Himari. “Sweetheart, come here and soak Daddy!” 

 

He hears distant giggling as another balloon collides with his side. He turns a surprised face to Himari who grins from ear to ear. “How dare you!” Lance gasps, faking hurt. 

 

Himari laughs, her eyes shining with mirth. “Raphael and I are on a team, now!”

 

Raphael nods his head in confirmation. 

 

Lance looks down at a smirking Shiro who flips Lance over and pins him down. “Looks like it’s three against one.”

 

Lance fights against Shiro’s hold, but Shiro doesn’t let go. He pouts. “No fair.” Shiro finds some ounce of mercy within him and leans down to peck Lance’s lips, but Lance turns his head, making Shiro’s mouth collide with his cheek. “No kisses for the enemy.”

 

Shiro lifts his head back in laughter and releases Lance only to get sprayed directly in the face by Raphael. 

 

“What was that for?!” Shiro asks, wiping his face as he chuckles. 

 

Raphael pretend glares. “That’s for trying to kiss the enemy. You betrayed the team!” 

 

“Yeah!” Himari agrees. 

 

“Now, it’s you two against us.” Raphael declares, running in the direction of the backyard, dragging Himari with him.

 

Lance watches their children run away and turns back to Shiro who’s smile almost disarms Lance, almost. He picks up a gun lying next to Shiro’s hip, unbeknownst to Shiro.  

 

“How 'bout that kiss now that we’re on the same team?”

 

“Of course." Lance agrees, but just as Shiro starts to lean in, he swings the gun around and sprays him in the chest. 

 

Shiro gasps, a hand landing on his wound. “Betrayed once more!” 

 

He collapses next to Lance, chest fake spasming, then his movements still. Lance laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. “There! You’re revived.”

 

Shiro cracks an eye open. “You missed.” And then closes his eye again. 

 

Lance sighs jokingly and presses a kiss to Shiro’s lips, soft and feather-light. “There.”

 

Shiro “wakes” with a start. “Thank you, my sweet prince!”

 

Lance slaps him gently on the chest and stands, grabbing the gun once more. “Come, my shining knight. Let’s go defeat the evil gremlins!”

 

Shiro’s laugh is loud and bright and Lance relishes in how unbelievably happy he is. In this moment, life is perfect. He has two adorable, intelligent, compassionate children who he adores with all his heart and a loving, strong, brilliant husband he will happily share the rest of his life with. Lance, attempting to fathom how happy he is, chases after Shiro, laughing all the way. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
